The Return of Agent Finn
by Lisabeth C
Summary: Riley? Marriage? Again? You'll never guess who the lucky bride is.... well, maybe you will. complete
1. Unexpected Surprises

The Return Of Agent Finn  
  
Buffy sat on the pleather bus seat tired and exhausted. They were about twenty miles away from LA and she didn't want to leave the bus. She didn't want to see her dad or most of all, Angel. It was her first plan to talk to Angel, but, she felt wrong and ugly. Her dad would guilt her because she hadn't come in oh years. Angel would guilt her because she didn't call. It was all a mess.  
  
"Buffy, what's with the sad? You get to see your dad and the ex, what's the deal?" Xander asked, his regular grin didn't appear, just a imitation of the real Xander smile which hadn't shown in days. His sole eye was naked and told of all his pain, Anya. She had died within the school during "The Big Showdown" as the slayerettes called it. Andrew proud and sad over Anya, his best friend's death.  
  
"Xander, quit faking for my own sake! Cry if you want, nobody but us'll know!" Buffy yelled.  
  
Willow cut in. "Buffy, who rubbed you the wrong way? Xander's just trying to be nice! And I'd put on a happy face before you go see Angel, not to forget your dad! And I for one think you are acting REALLY Bitchy, okay?" Willow kind of froze as if Buffy was going to slap her.  
  
"You're right, Will. I'll be Miss Perky Buffy and say hi to my ex and try to forget about my exploding boyfriend!" Buffy teared up. Willow looked at her with pity and touched her shoulder.  
  
" Buffy, don't be selfish, you are not the only one who's lost someone in the last two years." Willow looked at her with a look in her eye that told Buffy everything she needed to know.  
  
"I forgot Will, sorry, I just remembered that and I just really hate myself for forgetting." Buffy said simply and truly meant. Tara's face flashed in Buffy's mind and it clicked.  
  
"KIDS! Keep it down! We are about to enter LA, we'll go to a gas station and you can tidy yourselves up! You got me?" Wood yelled from the driver's seat, Faith laughed-giggled at him.  
  
It's nice Faith has someone to care about, she's needed one for a long time.Buffy thought smiling.  
  
The bus stopped at Candy's Car Stop and Buffy got off the bus to go to the payphone. The massive yellow book showed Buffy every name she knew from high school before Sunnydale, every club she'd been to, Hemery High School, still standing which amazed Buffy because she used to think everyone was lucky enough to have their very own apocolypse on graduation day. She finally found what she was looking for, Angel Investigations, but something else, the words read Angel Investigations and Wolfram and Hart. Buffy dialed the numberand a bubbly voiced secretary answered. "Hi, this is Harmony! Who would you like to speak with?"  
  
"Harmony? Hmmm... Why are you working at Angel Investigations?"  
  
"Oh, hi slayer, uh, I mean Buffy, did you call to trash me or do you want to speak with someone?"  
  
"I want to speak with Angel, tell him I'm coming, you know don't want to be an inconvenience."  
  
"Okay, I'll click you in."  
  
Beep, beep, beep..  
  
"Hello, this is Angel. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Buffy, I'd know that voice anywhere. You in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Uh, you mean Sunnyhell Canyon? That amulet of yours completely totaled Sunnydale."  
  
"It did more than that." Angel muttered. "Oh, I forgot about the news reports, they've been all over tv, so where are you unless you jumped in the hole and scavenged a phone?"  
  
"Surprise! I'm in LA!"  
  
"Wha-wha-WHAT?"  
  
"Yea, me and the slayerettes used an old Sunnydale High School bus and motored on out here. Don't worry, we'll bunk at my dad's house if he lets us."  
  
"Buffy, don't come to my office. Please! There's something here you probably will not want to see."  
  
"Well, I'll find out when I'm there, Ciao!" She was almost going to hang the phone up.  
  
"Buuhhtt....." He pleaded. Too late, he got the beep,beep,beep tone. He wrinkled his forehead.  
  
Next, Buffy searched for Hank Summers, she found his name and dialed the familiar number which got a rriiinnggg, and quickly her dad's voice took over.  
  
"Hank Summers here, who is it?"  
  
"Erm," Buffy gulped." Buffy and Dawn." "Buffy? Dawn? How? Why? What?" he seemed to be speechless."How'd you survive? The Sunnydale fall in and all. I thought for sure... Oh, my, I forgot some one's here, for you, Buffy. He wants to talk to you badly. Where are you?"  
  
"Payphone, in LA. I need a place to bunk with twelve friends, don't worry, just a few sheets and a basement and we're fine."  
  
"Okay, I'll put some sheets down there. No problem."  
  
"I should be there in about ten minutes, but it may take awhile, we're in a bus."  
  
"A bus? Where are you going to put it?"  
  
"Probably hoodwinks field, we can walk awhile, should be there soon, bye."  
  
Buffy jumped into the bus and and stopped at the driver's seat. She had a brief word with Wood.  
  
"Wood, we are going to hoodwinks field, which is on MacAlister Rd. same as my dad's house, we've reserved the basement."  
  
"Okay, Buffy, you're gonna have to help me find it, I don't know much about LA."  
  
"Just drive carefully, this is a big bus, and LA can get nasty."  
  
Buffy sat in the seat behind Wood's and waited for everyone else. Five minutes and they were on the road, five more and they were on MacAlister Rd.  
  
"Okay, see that huge field, we're parking in the parking lot, turn now."  
  
He did and he found a large spot, the bus halted, the doors opened and everybody hopped out.  
  
"Dawn, guide the slayerettes, I'll guide Wood, Will, Faith, and Xander."  
  
"Got the order." Dawn motioned and the slayers followed.  
  
They crossed the street and ended up at the familiar house.Ding dong!  
  
"Dad, it's us, open up."  
  
The door unlocked her dad's face greeted her and he opened the door. Buffy walked in with her friends and apprentices, she looked around and saw the form of.....  
  
"Riley?!?" Buffy, Willow, and Xander said in unison. 


	2. Scars

"Hey." He waved.  
  
"Riley, we REALLY need to talk, okay? Come with me into the kitchen." Buffy tugged on his hand and pulled him into the kitchen with her.  
  
One the door was shut, Buffy yelled.  
  
"Why the heck are you here? And is Sam here? Hidden in my ex bedroom or closet or something? And why here? Why at my dad's house?" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Sam's not here...." Riley mumbled ", nasty divorce, I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"And you think you can come here and I'll accept you with open arms? Not that I'm not glad you're here."  
  
"Buffy, the divorce went through, and I just couldn't stay there, it'd hurt me too much, so on my way to Iowa, I thought I'd stop in Sunnydale, until, I saw it wasn't there anymore, I kept driving and everything and I remembered I had your address book..."  
  
"My address book?"  
  
"Yeah, when I left the first time I took it, along with your doo-rag, you know something to remember you by. Well, any way I searched for a while and found it and looked for somewhere you might be, even though I hate to admit it, I called Angel."  
  
"Angel? Oh, that's what he meant by something I might not want to see..."  
  
"He told me that if you stayed anywhere it'd be you're dad's, so here I am."  
  
"Sweet but very odd, still sweet." Buffy smiled, the old feelings coming back.  
  
"So you here for awhile?" Riley asked.  
  
"Yeah, the whole town-totaling thing ruled out home."  
  
"Home is where the heart is."  
  
"Then, it's with you."  
  
Riley blushed, then he noticed Buffy crying.  
  
"Buffy, it's okay, shhhh, it's okay."  
  
"I ran, and I ran, and ran, but, but, I was too late, you were gone." Buffy cried.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Uh-hmm, I even called your name, Xander brought you back into my good graces, he really thinks alot of you, except for the whole vampire bitey thing."  
  
Riley hugged her tight and Buffy felt something wet fall on top of her head, Riley was crying. Buffy escaped his arms, as if she was shocked by his behavior.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Riley, I just remembered, even though I liked the hug bit, I told Angel I'd pop by the office."  
  
"Angel? Buffy, I feel really inclined not to go."  
  
"Why, just a quick trip, I'm bringing you, so come along, farm boy." Buffy laughed.  
  
"You're still the same Buffy." Riley said.  
  
"Except with a few scars." Buffy half frowned and pulled him back into the living room.  
  
Dawn looked confused, Giles looked elsewhere, Xander stared, Willow played with her hair, and Faith smirked.  
  
"So Riley, is there something you need to tell us? Is Sam here?" Xander asked.  
  
"Xander, it's okay, I'm no longer hitched, and to answer another question no, I'm not widowed." Riley replied smugly.  
  
"Then what's with the hand holding?"  
  
"Uh, a little making-up, and a few tears." Buffy answered.  
  
"And a little we're going to Angel Investigations, no matter my entreaties." Riley laughed.  
  
"Okay, we'll get our stuff downstairs, I so don't want to go." Xander complained, grabbed his few possessions, and opened the basement door.  
  
"Well, bye, I guess we'll take Rye's car." Buffy said certain.  
  
They left the house. "Well, that was VERY awkward. So you wanna drive?"  
  
"As I said a few years ago, Cars and Buffy, unmixy things."  
  
"Okay, I guess I drive."  
  
"Is that your car? The little red BMW?"  
  
"Yep, ain't she a beaut?"  
  
"I say so. Let's talk on the way there. There's alot of things we have to talk about." Buffy opened the door as Riley unlocked the car.  
  
"Talk?" Riley said as he sat down in the car.  
  
"You bet." Buffy sat down.  
  
"Now, this is awkward." Riley said. 


	3. Car Talk

"The key thing in talking is that you talk, who's first?" Buffy said to the  
quiet Riley.  
"There's so much. It's kind of hard to talk about it all."  
"I bet I have more. Let's see..."  
"Oh, how about this. Why wasn't your mom there when I came with Sam?"  
"One of those things that happened while you were gone, she uh died."  
"Buffy, that's huge, why didn't you tell me when I was there?"  
"Uh, I didn't really want to bring it up, you know, it would've been  
awkward with Sam there."  
"Nonsense, you could've told me." His eyes showed that he meant what he  
said.  
"Okay, let me start with something else not involving my mom, Dawn was the  
key, which opens hell, to save her I jumped into this portal, only Summers  
blood can open and close it, I died..."  
"What? You died? How is it possible?"  
"Oh, it's happened once before that, in high school, but lets get back.  
Willow and Xander brought me from the dead, total trauma because I had to  
dig out of my grave, I had to learn alot of things again, you came back,  
Tara died of gunshot, Willow went evil, I met the first evil, met Kaleb the  
evil murderous preacher, I went under the hellmouth, Anya died, and we  
totaled Sunnydale, that's a great summary of the past three years."  
"Woh, you did beat me, God, you've died twice, how'd you die the first  
time?"  
"High School, I was sixteen, I met the Master, this evil gnarled super-  
vamp, he bit me, then, dropped me in the pond in his nest, went out to  
harvest, I drowned, Xander and Angel found me and well, I lived."  
"Buffy, you died before I met you, I'm so glad you lived, or else..."  
"I wouldn't have met you, neat huh?"  
"Which also means that if it wasn't for Angel, even if I hate to admit it,  
I wouldn't have met you."  
"He also tried to kill me a few times when he was evil, but don't bring it  
up. So what about you?"  
"Oh, not much compared to yours, I went to South America, fought demons,  
met Sam, got married, fought demons, came to Sunnydale, fought demons, left  
Sunnydale, fought demons, fought demons, fought demons, got divorced, I  
left South America, came to Sunnydale to find you, saw the ruin, came here,  
and here I am."  
"I thought you said you came for a place to rest."  
"I thought I did at first, but now I know the real reason I'm back." He  
smiled at her while his cheeks glowed pink.  
"Okay, turn here, and here we are!" They ended up in the parking lot of  
Wolfram & Hart, their eyes expanded and glowed with amazement.  
"Wow, I didn't know it was this big, holy cow! He hit the lottery with  
this."  
"Are we sure we want to go inside that place?" Buffy asked.  
"We have to, I need a reason for driving the streets of LA." Riley got out  
of the car after he parked it in a conveniently open space."Come on,  
Buffy." He said as he went around to unlock the door, he did, opened it,  
and pulled her out.  
They walked in the massive law office and went straight to the  
secretary desk.  
"Hi Harmony, tell Angel he has a visitor, I mean two." Buffy said and then  
smiled up at Riley.  
"Oh, see who's on the rebound so fast." Harmony taunted and then pressed  
the intercom button and told him he had visitors. He told her to send them  
up. When Riley and Buffy went into the elevator Riley asked ", Rebound? Am  
I rebound?"  
"No, I just had this little fling with Spike, Harmony the 'itch must've  
heard wind of our thing."  
"A fling? Last time I saw him, you were in bed with each other! I don't  
call that a fling. But, if you choose me, fine, you know I have a very  
fragile ego."  
"Haha, Mr. Ego man, chin up." Buffy put her hand under his chin and brought  
it up about two millimeters.  
1, 2, 3, and they were there. Buffy and Riley stepped out of the elevator  
and walked down the lavish hallway, until Buffy heard Angel's voice and  
stopped at the door from which she heard it.  
Knock, Knock.  
"Wait a minute, I'll be there. Just wait." Angel said, he opened the door  
and he saw Buffy's face.  
"Buffy? I'm surprised, even though you called about two hours ago." Angel  
grinned her way. Then, Angel turned his gaze. "Riley. Now I'm even more  
surprised." Angel's jaw set in a position which was neither a smile nor a  
frown, it was in the middle. 


	4. Cramped

"Buffy, where'd you find him? I thought he was long gone." Angel asked as they made way into his office where they were surrounded by several people, Wesley, whom she knew, an African American man, a brunette woman, and a blonde woman.  
  
"Well, he was, he was at my dad's house." Buffy said.  
  
"So this is the famous Buffy?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes, Gunn, this is Buffy." Angel gestured to her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Buffy, hello Wesley." Buffy waved.  
  
"And I'm Riley." Riley introduced himself.  
  
"So Buffy let us get back to the subject, he was at your dad's house? Of course I told him to go there." Angel asked, making order.  
  
"Is he the thing you didn't want me to see?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, he's not..." Angel replied.  
  
"I am." Said a familiar cockney voice, Buffy turned and saw Spike at the doorway, apparently listening to every word.  
  
"So deserter boy, you got back in Buffy's A list again? Goodies for you." Spike taunted.  
  
"Spike, shut up. Don't be a pig." Buffy said.  
  
"That wadn't what you said at our last meeting, you said 'Spike, I love you.' Which you didn't mean because you're by the side of him again. The married chap."  
  
"Married? You don't know what you're joking about, Spike, I swear I'll still stake you even if it kills me. I haven't been married for a while now." Riley said angrily.  
  
"I'd like to see you try it." Spike stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Spike how? You burned. I saw you with my own eyes." Buffy asked.  
  
"That damn amulet of Angel's did it, it took me inside, I was a damn ghost, they made me solid." Spike angrily shouted.  
  
"Good thing, because you can leave." Angel said crudely.  
  
"BOYS! Settle the hell down! These folks didn't want a boxing match. Spike and Riley go to separate corners, Angel resume your meeting, I will sit on the couch."  
  
"Buffy.." "Riley! Don't make me send you into the hallway! I'm tired of all this crap filled rivalry, every one of you guys hate each other, get over it! I know what I have to do, I just have to think about it for awhile." Buffy sat on the nice soft over-stuffed couch.  
  
"Hi, Buffy, I've heard so much about you, I'm Fred, nice to meet you." The brunette stuck out her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Buffy shook her hand and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Buffy, how did the hellmouth experience go? I heard it was quite spectacular, by Spike's account." Wesley asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, it was exhilarating, that amulet reflected sunlight and bam, there was fire and flames, Spike exploded himself." Buffy replied.  
  
"Like a magnifying glass effect? Interesting." Gunn said.  
  
"I suppose. It was really neat, to catch up with the bus I ran on top of buildings, it was fun, I finally caught up with it though."  
  
"Cool. I thought only superheroes like Batman and Angel could do that." Fred remarked.  
  
"A superhero? I wouldn't call him that, he's more of a darkness guy, he doesn't fight corny villains in tights and capes." Buffy laughed.  
  
"Ahem! Can you five let me get back to the meeting?" Angel shouted but it was no use, they kept chatting. 


	5. Untold Destinies

"That seemed really..." Riley said later when they hopped in the car after the neccesary business had been done.  
  
"Weird, fun, cool, whatever. But kind of odd, because they knew almost everything about me, and I know nothing about them." Buffy said.  
  
"Kind of like Drac, huh?" Riley chuckled.  
  
"Not funny, that is not a laughing matter." Buffy said seriously.  
  
"Okay, I don't want you angry at me." Riley said.  
  
"Neither do I want you to be at me." Buffy said innocently.  
  
"Buffy, there is something we need to talk about, now." Riley quietly said.  
  
"I know where we left it at, I am not looking forward to this."  
  
"Me neither, Buffy, I just felt no reason to stay, we were fighting and I knew..."  
  
"You knew what?" Buffy trembled.  
  
"That you didn't, well, love me." Riley replied.  
  
"Love you? You think I didn't, Riley, you didn't notice those public acts of affection? Couldn't you see it in my eyes? I was very apprehensive after..."  
  
"Angel. I hate hearing that name, I think he ruined our relationship, his refferings, every thing with that name in it." Riley filled in the blank.  
  
"I just felt shy, you know like you were my very first boyfriend, I just couldn't express my feelings in words. I still can barely."  
  
"You said them to Spike." Riley looked down to the floor of the car.  
  
"Riley, I cared, I did, but it wasn't love, I just said it because I wouldn't see him again, he knew I didn't mean them."  
  
"Still it hurt that you said them to him and not to me." Riley replied still staring.  
  
"You think it didn't hurt when you brought Sam, that about killed me." Buffy said still trembling.  
  
"Do you think it didn't to see you in bed with the likes of Spike?"  
  
"Riley, that look in your eyes when you saw us, I could see it was pain. That look gave me a humongous wake up call! I broke up with him, okay? But he got a soul, he changed, I could have a friendly relationship, then I grew to care." Buffy said simply.  
  
"It was pain, it was hurt, I didn't want to believe what I was seeing." Riley said sadly.  
  
"Riley, I saw in Sam what I could've been if I wasn't the slayer, which really broke me, you know? I just couldn't face my identity." Buffy cried.  
  
"In the past few months I saw that, like maybe that was the only reason I married Sam, because she reminded me of you, she was strong, independant, and all those qualities taht make you, you. I couldn't deal with a substitute, I needed the real thing, I needed you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you, when I saw you at that shabby burger place, I felt bad. Like you were better when I had you in my arms."  
  
"Well, you'd like to here I had a job as a school counselor the past year, I feel like taht was a big step up."  
  
"Good. Now let's go on, your group's gonna wonder where we have been for so long."  
  
"You wanna patrol tonight?"  
  
"You can count on it."  
  
"We load up with crossbows and stakes and kill those damn vamps." Buffy joked.  
  
That ride home was the longest Buffy had experienced, no one talked, Riley just drove. The silence beat upon the walls and wanted noise, pure noise, only that, Riley let beads of sweat drip off his face, Buffy sat quietly, unlike her nature. They finally arrived at her dad's house, everyone was in the living room, quiet on the couch, her da dlooked mystified, he knew.  
  
"Buffy, why didn't you tell me?" Her dad asked, his forehead wrinkled.  
  
"What?" Buffy said, Riley went into the basement.  
  
"The slayer destiny, the whole bit?"  
  
"I just felt awkward and weird, okay, dad? Not like you wanted to see me or Dawn any way! To busy with your new ex-wife! It's not like you would have believed me. You'd think I was in a cult."  
  
"Buffy, I still don't understand. Vampires? Fake, with all the Dracula glory."  
  
"I actually met Dracula, I actually died, twice. If you don't believe me, ask Xander, he was there both times, he lost his eye saving my ass! Ask all of them, except the slayerettes, Faith, or Wood."  
  
Xander waved his hand at Buffy's dad. "Yes, sir, all of what she said is true, I did save her ass."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and said. "I fight demons, I kill them, we incant spells, it's what I am! You know how the gym burned down, courtesy of me saving everybody's lives! Better the gym than one-hundred people."  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"Understand? You think I know all about my legacy? My like people? Faith knows that I like her am a slayer. Every generation a slayer is born, I died the first time, Kendra was sent, she was killed, and Faith came in."  
  
"Yea, Mista' Summers, Buffy and I are like royalty, right B?" Faith said.  
  
"No, we aren't royalty, we are just those blessed or cursed with ability to kill the fanged, evil, or ugly creatures of the world." Buffy said.  
  
"We'll pick up with this later." Buffy's dad walked into the kitchen. 


	6. Letting Go

Later that night, Buffy went down the basement stairs and found an open spot for her bed. That talk with her dad had not been pleasant, he got angry at her for not telling him, how could she? He had always been with his new wife, and she was not abnormal.  
  
"So, how'd the talk go?" Riley asked from the sleeping bag across the room. Buffy tiptoed to his side of the room.  
  
"Eh, not great, he totally got angry that I hadn't told him, how could I with his new wife about, they got divorced last year. My dad has a knack for that type of thing."  
  
"Buffy, I know what you're thinking."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"You're thinking how uncomfortable I made you with Sam there."  
  
"You mind-reader, once I had mind-reading abilities, it was cool, even though it would have made me insane if I hadn't been cured. This demon poked me with a special nail thing and injected me with a 'quality of the demon'. I thought I would get scales, or a tail or something, but instead, I got this fun ability, I could get answers by reading the teachers mind in class."  
  
"That didn't happen when we were together did it?" Asked Riley nervously.  
  
"No, I was in High School, no biggie, anyway if it had, I wouldn't have cracked into your thoughts, it'd be too creepy."  
  
"You think I'm creepy?" Riley joked, throwing a pillow at Buffy.  
  
"No, I think you're you, all the more." Buffy fell onto the soft sleeping bag.   
  
Riley nervously started to tickle her open stomach flesh. "Ah, you of all villains have found my weakness. There are many more, but I shall conceal them." Buffy giggled.  
  
"Oh, let me see, chocolate, cheese, pompous boys." Riley laughed.  
  
"Speaking of one, just joking Mr. Declares-Himself-Pompous-Ego-Man!" Buffy laughed.  
  
Riley pulled her into his arms, she willingly let him. "I've been waiting forever to do this." Riley declared.  
  
"What?" Knowing what he meant.  
  
"This." He pulled her closer to himself, their lips touched and they kissed, Buffy could feel his heartbeat, he could hear hers, years of love and waiting came out during the kiss.  
  
It was good, exhilarating, nice, and soft.  
  
"That was nice." Buffy said quietly but lovingly.  
  
"Yeah, that makes me feel good and confident." Riley said in the same way, they gazed into each others eyes and they both laughed.  
  
"If you wanted or needed it, I love you, Riley Finn, I finally have the courage to say it, maybe having you come back to me opened my eyes, I love you madly and incessantly, and I finally can say it without fear."  
  
"Yes, finally what I've been longing to hear." He laughed happily. They kissed a bit more and Buffy fell to the floor happily.  
  
"You do know we forgot about patrol, right?" Buffy laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that can wait till tomorrow." He smiled. That night they kissed and Buffy slept beside his sleeping bag, in a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and a warm fleece blanket covering her.  
  
The sun arose early the next morning, the light awoke Buffy from her very peaceful slumber. Xander was up before Buffy, and saw her bed beside Riley's, whom was not awake quite yet.  
  
"Good Morning, Buffy, looks like you two really made up, I saw you kissing last night." Xander said cheerfully.  
  
"Uh-hmm, Xander, we made up." Buffy yawned. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Well, my blanket buddy, Willow talked in her sleep, but otherwise good and fine, Dawn's awake, she's upstairs with your dad. They're making waffles for everybody."  
  
"Everybody?"  
  
"They're Eggo quick waffles, not too expensive, oh, I'd get to your closet quick before the slayerettes nab all your old clothing."   
  
"My clothing. It's up there? I guess in my supposed room, gotta go get something, I can probably still squeeze into a few things, when Riley wakes up tell him I'm upstairs getting clean clothing. Bye, Xand." Buffy ran up the stairs very quickly and she got to the bedroom before anyone else could get her choice clothing.  
  
Riley stirred. "Xander, not exactly the face I'd like to see in the morning, where's Buffy?" Riley asked tiredly.  
  
"Oh, she knew you'd ask that, she went upstairs to get some clothing before the slayerettes could get it all, oh, congrats on making up, I saw you two kissing last night." Xander said to Riley.  
  
"And she said the three words I've been waiting for for years." Riley smiled.  
  
"Awesome, you two are back on the tracks, I'm very pleased. Buffy loves Riley, lalala."  
  
"Xander, you are even more odd than I remember. But anyway, thanks for everything you've done for our relationship."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Buffy told me you convinced her to come after me when I left, even though it didn't get me then, it has done so today. Oh, what's that good smell?"  
  
"Eggo's fresh from the toaster."  
  
"I'll race you for the last one, after I get my normal clothes on. Please, turn away." Riley took of his night clothes and changed into a pair of khakis and a blue shirt, he wore a pair of black stripe Adidas and he combed his hair.  
  
"You ready yet?"  
  
"Yeah, and here I go!" ZIP! Riley sped past Xander and galloped up the stairs, he ran from the opening to the kitchen, he slid, colliding into Dawn. He grabbed the last Eggo.  
  
"Ouch, Riley, that hurt." Dawn said rubbing gingerly at her leg.  
  
"Boys, no running in the house, it's a rule." Hank said cheerfully.  
  
"Sorry, Dawn, I guess I got carried away." Riley apologized innocently.  
  
Xander finally caught up, seeing Riley on the tile and Dawn rubbing her leg, he knew Riley had won.  
  
"Leggo My Eggo!" Xander retorted mischievously. Riley got up and found a plastic chair that was at a foldable table and sat down.  
  
Buffy came in a pair of white pants, a white tank top that had obviously been loose when she was younger, and a soft looking pink cardigan with an embroidered B in one corner, she wore white flip flops. She strolled past Riley, scratched his head lightly a bit, and found a seat next to his.  
  
"Hi Rye, how'd you sleep?" Buffy said softly.  
  
"Well, you?" Riley said affectionately.  
  
"Same." Buffy laughed.  
  
Faith came in and took the empty seat by Buffy and said ", So, you two an item again?" 


	7. Solid

"So are we an item? A couple, would you say?" Buffy asked when they walked around the block.  
  
"Well, there are two of us." Riley laughed.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Buffy, I have somewhere I want to go this afternoon, somewhere not LA."  
  
"Can I be your tagalong buddy?"  
  
"Buffy, it's something I want to do alone, just by myself."  
  
"Oh, I got your meaning, you're saying alone-time, reflect-time." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Faith made me really umcomfortable."  
  
"Yeah, the whole body switch, sleeping with you thing still is in my mind when I see her."  
  
"Just knowing that you two switched bodies was too much for me to handle."  
  
"Well, you go have your fun at whatever you need to do." Buffy said.  
  
"Bye Buffy." He walked away towards the house and towards his car.  
  
"Bye Riley." Buffy whispered to herself.  
  
Riley jumped in the car and drove, he drove to another town, close to LA, where there wouldn't be noise, only peaceful talking and quiet, he finally reached his destination, Main Street. He stopped at a little shop of that street, a jewelry shop. He parked his car in a open space where the white paint was peeling and fading by each rain. He walked to the door of Alexandra Specialty Jewelry and opened the glass door, everything sparkled by the entering daylight.  
  
"Sir, how may I help you?" The red-headed shop keeper asked.  
  
"Oh, I need a ring, a diamond one, that says I love you, and it shimmers whenever she sees it." Riley replied.  
  
"An engagement ring? We have a humongous selection of choice diamonds over here, pink, purple, yellow, and of course the classic clear."  
  
"Let me see those." Riley walked to the display and saw many shimmering, glittering rings. Solitaires, princess cut, and many other beautiful shapes. Only one looked pretty enough for Buffy, the number seven.  
  
"May I see the number seven solitaire?" Riley asked the shop keeper.  
  
"Oh, a wonderful choice, our most popular, it goes with every gown, dress or outfit." She brought out the precious ring. Riley took it from her hand and put it in his own, he glanced at the price tag, it said $2755 on it.  
  
"I'll take it, the beautiful thing." Riley grinned.  
  
"Okay, as I said wonderful choice, come to the register." She went to the register and rang it up. "That'll be $2900 dollars please."  
  
Riley handed her his Visa, and she swept it through the reader.  
  
"Mr. Finn, you have a ninety day return policy on said ring, you can only return it within that time period. Thank you for buying from Alexandra." She gave him the ring box and his Visa back, plus his receipt.  
  
"No. Thank you." He smiled, fastened the ring in the case, put it in his pocket, and ran out of the store.  
  
Riley drove back to LA, and back to the house within 45 minutes. Dawn opened the door.  
  
"Why are you so cheerful?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I'll tell you, let's go somewhere no one will hear, it's a secret."  
  
"A secret? I like secrets, tell me, please!" Riley came inside and Dawn shut the door. They went upstairs to Buffy's old room and he told her.  
  
"I'm going to ask Buffy to marry me."  
  
"What? You just saw her again, then immediatly you ask her to marry you, geez that's rash."  
  
"I'm going to ask her tonight when we patrol. I just can't let her slip out of my grasp again."  
  
"Whatever floats your boat." Dawn smiled and went downstairs.  
  
A few minutes later Buffy walked in to her old room. She smiled.  
  
"What was Dawn so happy about?"  
  
"I told her a secret."  
  
"What kind?" Buffy sat next to Riley on the bed. "Oh, romance, didn't interest her anyway." Riley kissed Buffy softly and he let go, softly.  
  
"After dinner, patrol, yes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Buffy later on, unlocked her little secret stash of weapons, axes and stakes. She filled up a pink purse with the items and slung it over her shoulder.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Hank shouted, Buffy went down with her purse.  
  
"Dad, Riley and I'll get something on the road, we have to patrol. For demons and the like."  
  
"I thought you said after dinner." Riley said.  
  
"I did, and I meant it. After Subway, to go." Buffy replied. 


	8. Tuna and Prospects of Marriage

"Which cemetery?" Riley asked once they were on the road.  
  
"Whichever we see first." Buffy said pulling her bag of her shoulder.  
  
"You have lipstick in there?" Riley joked.  
  
"No, but, I do have some heavy ammunition, stakes, crossbows, mini axes, a few bottles of holy water, and a crucifix."  
  
"Weapons all around?"  
  
"Yep, everything needed to kill the tanless nasties."  
  
"Here's one." Riley said pulling over at a Briarwood Cemetery.  
  
Buffy got out of the car. "We check crypts, headstones, trees, and bushes, wherever they might be found." Buffy handed Riley a crossbow and one stake.  
  
"Finn, back on duty." Riley joked taking the weapons.  
  
"When I was younger I wasn't armed with that much, once I had this teensy exacto knife and I cut off...."  
  
"Looks like we've got company." Riley said as Buffy ran up to the leather coated vampire who had blood fresh on his lips.  
  
"Out for a nightly swoop, ay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Slayer!" He snarled. He tried to attack her. But, he was too late, she had the stake in his chest.  
  
"You're damn right I am!"  
  
"This sucks." The vampire said and fell to ashes.  
  
"Good work, Buffy. You're always good with the come-backs."  
  
"Thanks, I had my ever alert Riley to the rescue."  
  
"I wouldn't call myself ever alert, if you haven't noticed, I'm kind of clumsy."  
  
They walked throughout the cemetery waiting for movement a suddle sound even, no such creature came through to the slayer. None. Buffy and Riley went into a very lavish crypt, detailed to every piece of cement.  
  
"Helloo, anybody at crypt? Because, I'm the big bad slayer and I'm here for a little fight."  
  
A strong pale looking vampire came from behind a column, he grinned as if seeing the slayer the first time. He had flashy looking clothing on him, a new leather jacket and pants, and a blood red shirt.  
  
"I'm not here for fairy tales, my girl, I'm here for a fight, with the one and only slayer."  
  
"What's with the leather? Is it fashion weekly's newest vampire style? And I'm not the only slayer, there's a place full of them at my home."  
  
"Ah slayer, you are so nieve, to think that you could kill a vampire such as I, I having blood of the most powerful, even of the late Veronique, who you so willingly slayed in the valley of the sun." The vampire said walking around Buffy, observing her.  
  
"Bored now, Veronique wasn't all that great, she had the power thirst thing going on, bringing the Triumvirate into it." She punched him in the jaw and watched him suffer. Buffy went backwards and yelled ", Riley, bow him now!" He did as he was told and a second later all that lay on the floor was a few ashes and an arrow.  
  
"Good shot, straight through the heart." Buffy walked up to him and put her arm around his back. He didn't let her, he went to the floor and kneeled before her.  
  
"Buffy, I know this isn't the most romantic place in the world, and I know that we just reunited yesterday, but, I just can't let you go again."  
  
"Riley...."  
  
"Buffy, what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?" He shut his eyes as if he was afraid she'd say no.  
  
"Riley, I don't know, let me ponder that thought when we get Subway, which we were supposed to get before the slayage." She walked out of the crypt dazed by his question, her marry him? After only a few months after he'd divorced Sam, a little bit rash. One day after they'd met again. She'd only been engaged once and it had been a mistake through one of Willow's spells. Riley trailed behind, surprised she hadn't given a immediate reply. He knew it was a surprise but they loved each other, why couldn't it work? Buffy arrived at the car before him and she leaned upon the car door till he came, Riley unlocked the door, Buffy got in, quietly. Riley put the key in the ignition and turned the BMW on and they got out of the parking lot. They drove for ten minutes and found a Subway, Riley got a parking spot and they went inside.  
  
"Hello, how may I serve you?" Said the pimply boy behind the counter.  
  
"Oh, I'd like a tuna sandwich from the deli favorites." Buffy replied.  
  
"Ditto." Riley said.  
  
"Ma'am, what condiments would you like, any cheese?" He asked Buffy looked at Riley straight in the eye, and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"Yes, I would like some cheese, and, Riley Finn, I will." Buffy said. Riley looked at Buffy and grinned.  
  
"Swiss, American, or Provolone?"  
  
"Swiss." Riley and Buffy said in unison, they looked at one another again and laughed.  
  
"Any ketchup, mustard, horse radish, or mayo?" The boy asked.  
  
"No. I'd like one medium diet coke and a chocolate chip cookie." Buffy replied.  
  
"Me too." Riley said, his hand on Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"Okay, same orders. Your total is $7.00." Riley started to pull his Visa out, but Buffy stopped him.  
  
"No, It's my treat, you bought that brilliant ring and I don't want you spending more today." Buffy brought a ten dollar bill and layed it on the counter.  
  
"Okay, have a good meal." He handed them their food. Buffy took both bags and found a table. Riley sat down. Buffy sat down.  
  
"You will?" Riley asked with anticipation.  
  
"Yes, I will, I will marry you." Buffy laughed happily while unwrapping her tuna. The song White Flag by Dido came on the intercom.  
  
"This is my theme song." Riley laughed as he slipped the ring on Buffy's wedding finger.  
  
"I love that song, she's a really good singer, I heard it on the radio at my dad's house while you were having alone time."  
  
Buffy leaned closer to him and kissed him on the lips. "This is why I came back." Riley laughed.  
  
"And I love you, my fiancee', Riley Finn." Buffy giggled. Then she took the last bite of her sandwich.  
  
"I love you too, Buffy."  
  
"Uh-oh, what's everybody gonna think? Oh, my god, oh my god! Dawn knows but Xander and Willow are gonna freak, not that they don't like you, but, my dad just met you! Giles is going to go crazy. And! What about wedding plans? When in where?" Buffy asked nervously and put her face in her hands.  
  
"Buffy, settle down. It'll be okay, they love you, and they know we love each other, so all should be fine." Riley said solidly and put her chin in his hand.  
  
"Okay, I'll settle down."  
  
Buffy finished her food and threw it away, Riley finished after her and they left Subway, they got in his car and he drove to the house. They went inside, and saw Willow and Xander chatting on the couch.  
  
"Hey, you little love bugs. How was patrol?" Willow asked.  
  
"Good, and we have a little announcement." Buffy looked up at Riley.  
  
"We're getting married!" Riley said loudly and held up Buffy's ringed hand.  
  
The song 'white flag' has David Boreanaz in the music video and it is my favorite song. So, I thought I'd incorporate it some how. 


	9. Excuse me when I say WHAT?

Willow's face looked like all the blood was gone in it, she was so shocked..  
  
"Excuse me when I say this but, WHAT?" Xander said.  
  
"Do I have to repeat it? We are getting married." Buffy said slowly.  
  
"But Buffy! You just got back with him yesterday! And now you marry him?" Xander yelled.  
  
"Xander, I love him, he loves me, it only makes sense!"  
  
"What Buffy said." Riley laughed.  
  
"Buffy, c'mon, you don't know what you're getting into." Willow said deliriously.  
  
"Buffy, I don't want you hurt again, that's all." Xander said simply.  
  
"Riley, I told you it'd be like this. Xander, I'll be careful, he won't hurt me."  
  
"I promise I won't." Riley smiled sincerely, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Riley, can we speak?" Xander asked, motioning to an open room. Once they both entered Xander shut the door.  
  
"Do you know how crazy this is?" Xander asked.  
  
"I know it's a little shocking, but I love her, and I can't let her go. I think I know what she wants."  
  
"Riley, I like you alot as a guy. You've known Buffy a total of what, three or four years? Willow and I have known her for seven years, you can't say that know her better than we do."  
  
"I never said I did. Xander, I've been waiting for years for her to say I love you and she said it! I see that as a sign. So, I asked her to marry me."  
  
"Riley, you've broken her heart twice, I don't want to see it happen again." Xander said putting the protective act on.  
  
"I won't, I won't, okay? When we get married you'll be front and center, next to me, right by my brother. Xander, I saw you so much you were like a brother to me, you've tried to protect Buffy's and my relationship, that means alot to me."  
  
"Really? I'll be a groomsman. Cool, but, I know you're trying to tempt me with important roles for me to give in."  
  
"Maybe." "Okay, I give in, but, if you break her heart, I'll kick your ass."  
  
"Okay, if I do, my ass deserves to be kicked." Riley laughed.  
  
Xander put out his hand, Riley shook it, they laughed and went back into the living room.  
  
"Buffy, I've given him an interrogation and I give my permission for you to marry him."  
  
"That's good, now he just has to get my dad's." Buffy frowned and went up to Riley, giving him a kiss. "Go now, Riley, I'll chat with Giles." She looked up at his eyes, hugged him and went to another room.  
  
"Giles, hey, what're you doing?" Giles was sitting in a chair looking at a peculiar red book, that made Buffy remember....  
  
"God, Giles, have you no shame? That's my old diary!" Buffy screamed.  
  
"I've noticed that already, thank you for the grand headache. How was patrol?"  
  
"Good, I dusted this new vamp, and what would a patrol be without meeting one of Veronique's descendants? Anyway, I just came in here to ask you something."  
  
"What have you come to ask? I heard a big ruckus in the living area."  
  
"This." Buffy held out her hand.  
  
"Good god! You're to be married? To whom? Oh dear, why'd I ask? I already know, it's Riley."  
  
"Yes, I'm going to marry him, and I'd like you and my father to walk me down the aisle. One on each arm."  
  
"I'm honored Buffy, but don't you think you are rushing this a little? He just cam back yesterday."  
  
"He could've been here longer than that, weeks, days, who knows? And you know how long it took for that old bus to lug us here." Buffy said putting her arms out.  
  
"I just feel a little surprised at you, Buffy. You are usually more careful than this."  
  
"Giles, it's not like we just met yesterday, have you forgotten our thing in college? Giles, I loved him, I still do, c'mon, he won't hurt me, he promised."  
  
"I still think it's a little bit risky. There could be dior consequences."  
  
"Giles, you say that about chewing gum." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Buffy, have you even made any plans?"  
  
"Uh-no, but we'll have time for that, I'll suggest we make invites tonight, you know, at least what we're going to say."  
  
"At least you're getting started on it, but don't you think this'll conflict with your slayer duties?"  
  
"The slayer part of me is not my whole life, I have my own niche in marriage life, and Riley's the ticket, I can feel it." Buffy could barely express it into words.  
  
"Whatever you think is best for you."  
  
"Thanks Giles." Buffy kneeled to where he was and kissed him lightly on the forehead.  
  
Buffy walked into the living room, it was a madhouse, everybody was chatting happily and they stopped when Buffy came into the room.  
  
"B, so you're getting hitched? My philosophy for men is the same for weapons, want, ta.."  
  
"..ke, have. I know Faith, where is my fiancee anyway?" 


	10. Lavender

Riley walked into the noisy living room after a not too pleasant conversation with Buffy's dad, however, he had given his permission. Riley scanned the room for a trace of Buffy. Finally, he saw a few strands of golden blonde hair peeking from underneath a pillow that she had apparently been using as a noise muffler.  
He walked over to her spot and sat on the back of her legs.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts you know. Who would think it was a good joke and be cruel enough to do this? Ah, Riley." Buffy turned over to see him standing by the couch. Riley scooped Buffy up in his arms, and carried her to the stairs.  
  
"Agent Finn! You are so out of line. Just what are you doing?" Buffy giggled and allowed herself to be carried the rest of the way.  
  
"Just a little after-wedding carry practice." He grinned.  
  
"Okay, if it's practice." Buffy and Riley entered her old bedroom and Riley dropped her softly onto the bed.  
  
"Make sure you lock the door, I don't want any curious slayerettes poking their heads in."  
  
"Check." Riley laughed as he locked the door and found a space on the bed near Buffy's.  
  
Riley pulled Buffy towards him and she could feel his heartbeat, as he could feel hers. She kissed him on the lips softly but strong. He kissed her on the lips and put his hand securely around Buffy's head. Buffy wriggled away.  
  
"Are you sure?" Buffy bit her lip.  
  
"Only if you are."  
  
"I am." Buffy smiled and got up from the bed and switched the light off.  
  
Morning came and whispers of love and devotion floated through the air. But, when Riley awoke in the morn, he was all alone. Buffy's sheets were still unmaid, showing she had left recently. A slight aroma floated towards his nostrils, Buffy's favorite, lavender. He saw no use in waiting for her to come back. So, he changed into a pair of jeans and a soft white t-shirt. Then, bored, he sat on the bed. He looked at a fifteen year old Buffy's bedroom, painted a breezy lavender and a creamy pink. It was a very virginal bedroom, very girlish, and not unlike his sister's back in Huxley. Several pictures hung on the wall; Buffy and her first bike, Buffy holding an infant Dawn, Buffy with only an ice cream cone while the ice cream lay on the cement, Buffy pushing Dawn on a tire swing, Buffy at a football game, and Buffy at her first Valentines Day dance. All of these photos land- marked special events in her life and a whole other part of Buffy he was getting to know. A few light steps in the hallway were heard. Buffy poked her head in and smiled.  
  
"Hey, you sleepy-head! What happened to your strict wake up schedule?" Buffy giggled coming in with an armful of magazines and catalogues. She dropped tem on the bed.  
  
"Guess I left it with the military. And, why so many magazines?" Riley joked.  
  
"Wedding planning. I went to several bookstores and the grocery store."  
  
Riley picked up one of the books, which had a precious moments couple on the front.  
  
"Little Cake People: the catalogue?" Riley raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know, you can choose ethnicity, skin color, hair, eyes, so forth."  
  
"Buffy you're obsessed! Settle down, we have months, at least weeks. Just relax, maybe you can go with Willow or Dawn to choose your dresses today." He smiled patting the spot beside him. She sat obediently and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It's not that easy, it takes awhile to choose the perfect dress, and there is the matter of funds."  
  
"Buffy, don't worry, you choose, I'll give you the money."  
  
"Aw, only my Riley, thanks.' 


	11. Oh Joy!

It was already noon and the day was fresh, the slayerettes still lay snoring on the floor. Xander curled in a ball sucking his finger. Willow speaking Latin in her sleep. Andrew murmuring cuss words he wouldn't say awake. Everyone was peaceful and content. Buffy and Riley sat on the couch going over wedding ideas.  
  
"Look at these invitations, ooh, I like the roses, but it really doesn't suit us. They have their own little design template page."  
  
"What would the border be, stakes? swords?"  
  
"I was thinking your picture on one side, mine on the other and we'd kinda blend them in. With of course a nice black border."  
  
"Nice idea Buffy." Riley turned to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she turned to him and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Thanks, but this is nice too." Buffy whispered.  
  
"Don't you think we should wake them up? It's past noon." Riley asked worriedly.  
  
"Yea, they've had enough sleepy time." Buffy smiled. The two-some got up, and went to the dark basement, they turned on the lights.  
  
"RISE AND SHINE!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"C'mon, you lazy people!" Riley yelled with her. They smiled at each other when they heard complaints.  
  
"Willow, Dawn, we're going shopping." Buffy yelled. At the sound of those words, Dawn and Willow rushed upstairs, waved and went to the far upstairs to change into their makeshift Walmart bargain clothing. Within five minutes, they were ready with a smile.  
  
"Riley, can we use your car? We have to do a little shopping 101, you know wedding gown window shopping and bridesmaid gowns." Riley threw Buffy the keys and Buffy threw them to Willow.  
  
"Riley, I promise I'll be careful with the car, I'm an expert compared to Buffy." Willow laughed.  
  
"Hey, just because I don't drive well doesn't mean I don't have feelings." Buffy crossed her arms pitifully, and Riley came closer and hugged her.  
  
"Bye." Riley waved them out the door.  
  
"Bye Riley." Dawn waved back and ran out.  
  
Once they were cruising, Buffy said ", Guys, we can't shop in LA, too damn expensive. Let's go to Silvertown." Willow knew the way, and she did a quick and effective time quickening spell, as a result they landed in Silvertown in ten minutes, opposed to an hour.  
Silvertown was a small but good shopping town. Everyone looking for clothing and goods who didn't want to pay the LA prices went out to Silvertown. Main Street was flooded with teenagers because of the new vintage boutique in town.  
  
"Willow, let's try She's and Her's down there." Willow found a parking spot, and they entered.  
  
Classical music played and a fashionably dressed woman asked ", How may I help you, ladies."  
  
"For now, we're just looking." Buffy smiled and motioned for Dawn and Willow to come closer.  
  
"Guys, I'm thinking feminine pastels for the bridesmaid dresses, like a lavender or pale pink. Nothing like the scare of Anya's. "  
  
Willow nodded, pointing to a whole pastels rack in the corner.  
  
Buffy made and O with her mouth.  
  
"Dawnie, you'd look good in the pastel green, and Will, you'd look very nice in the spring pink." Dawn held the green up to her body. It was soft material and stretchy, it was gathered in some corners and it looked just beautiful on her.  
  
"Very pretty, Dawn go try it on." Buffy said and Dawn went into the changing rooms.  
  
Willow held the flowing pink material up to her and looked down, it did match her skin color. Willow caught up with Dawn.  
  
"Buffy's acting really iffy." Dawn said.  
  
"It's her first wedding, what would you do?" Willow asked.  
  
"Oh, not act mentally ill about bridesmaid dresses." Dawn said loudly.  
  
"Dawnie. I heard that." Buffy raised her voice.  
  
"I know." Dawn smirked and found a clean room not littered with bras and such.  
  
A few minutes later Willow and Dawn came out suited in formal wear, they wore matching dresses in different colors.  
  
Buffy clapped her hands and wiped a tear from her eye. "You two look beautiful, my girls." Buffy laughed. She walked up to the pair and hugged them they both rolled their eyes.  
  
"Guys, let me go up front and put those dresses on layaway, then more window shopping and layaway."  
  
"Oh, joy!" Dawn said unenthusiastically. 


	12. THE PORTAL

Buffy stood at the large department store window looking at the beautiful, billowy, white dress that was on the other side of the glass. Her hand was placed on the window, she sighed. Willow and Dawn were in the nearby store, THE PORTAL, a phenomenon of style for teens. They were probably playing with headbands of Burberry print and pins with snoopy and woodstock on them. Buffy kept staring at the beautifully detailed, embroidered, and sequined dress. She heard brief and very soft footsteps behind her, she turned around and saw...  
  
"Riley!" Buffy blushed.  
  
"Are you dreaming of that dress and the grandeur that comes with it?" He grinned. Buffy went up to him and playfully beat on his shirt covered chest. She finally settled for hugging him.  
  
"Yea, I was peeking, but now you interrupted my good stare at it." Buffy joked.  
  
"God, I haven't seen you peek at something that hard since you were fake engaged." He laughed.  
  
"I didn't tell you the whole truth on that one, and how could I? You didn't know I was in an eerie supernatural group at that time."  
  
"What's the truth?"  
  
"Oh, one of Willow's spells went wrong, and well, Spike was still hissy, you know thought he was still 'the big bad' and all, in this spell Spike asked me to, well, marry him. And well, I was supposed to 'marry him' and well, thank good god that she undid it before it was too late."  
  
"Yuck, you married to the undead, a very creepy thought." Riley grinned.  
  
"Yep, we were making out, and once she undid the spell, ick, ick, ick, wiping off the nasty germs."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"You know what I just thought of?."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How I got the highest SAT score of all my friends, but somehow I ended up at that burger place."  
  
"One of those unsolvable mysteries, maybe it's because you quit college."  
  
"Hey, don't guilt me! I had a major thing going on, namely me sacrificing myself for Dawn's sake." "Okay, I accept that excuse."  
  
"You better." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Well, what do you say we get out of the road."  
  
"Oh, oops, my mistake." Riley laughed and they went onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Well, do you want to go with me to the very frightful teens' shop down the street, where Dawn and Will are?"  
  
"Even if I'm past the teen stage?"  
  
"Well, I'll consider that a yes." Buffy smiled softly, took his hand, and led him down the street. They entered the boutique and saw Willow spinning around in a chair that was very furry and spinny.  
  
Willow saw Buffy and Riley dumbfounded so she said ", You know I think they were going for THE GAP, but it was taken. Dawn's in the changing room, I'll pay for it."  
  
Dawn came out in a shirt with palm trees on it, the shirt said "My conscience took a holiday."  
  
"Dawn, that's cute." Buffy said quietly.  
  
"That's what Will thought." Dawn laughed. Riley smiled and laughed, looking at Buffy as if he didn't know what to say.  
  
Soon they were back at the house. Buffy and Riley sat on the couch, they talked.  
  
"Whenever we were in a class after you left, they talked about jungles, and I always wondered if it was the one you were in. It was like a stab in the heart at two o' clock every day."  
  
"When someone said Bu.., I thought they were going to say your name but they were going to say but, butt, butter, or other things."  
  
"Well, all that doesn't matter now, just that we're on the couch talking does." Buffy leaned over and nuzzled her cheek against his own.  
  
"I missed you. Buffy, my peculiar Buffy, my cheese loving Buffy." Riley playfully put her head in a headlock.  
  
"I missed you Riley Finn. My little goldfish, my Joe Normal, my fiancee, my commando boyfriend. I love you." She escaped the very loose headlock and giggled.  
  
"That Joe Normal comment was very hurtful but to know that it was heartfelt makes it better." Riley blushed and grinned.  
  
"So there's a little college boy left in there after all?"  
  
"I guess so." He grinned softly.  
  
"Mature, immature, and all in one guy, I do believe I've hit the lotto." Buffy laughed.  
  
Xander walked past and saw what was going on. "Ah, the pre-marital insultation complementation ritual. Already? It took Anya and I months for that to happen."  
  
"Oh, congrats on the wedding, sorry about Ana, though." Riley said. Xander looked at the floor.  
  
"Riley, not the best choice of words..." Buffy looked down at her hands.  
  
"What Buff's trying to say is well, I kinda chickened, I left it, I stood her up." Xander frowned.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Riley said embarrassed.  
  
"No pity please, let me scrape up my dignity. Anyway, how could you have known, but, Buff told you about Anya though?"  
  
"She told me alot."  
  
"Anything about Spike's Buffy-Sex-Bot?"  
  
"Whh-aaa-tt?" Riley was astounded.  
  
"He got The Goofy Nerd Trio to make him a Buffy-Bot, like a femme bot of Dr. Evil's, it was made to look like Buffy, uncanny resemblance. Very freaky, it loved Spike, you know all over him, too much for us to handle, Buffy was out of town, she came back in time, so we wouldn't disown her for being ditzy and all over Spike 24/7."  
  
"Goofy Nerd Trio?" Riley looked at Buffy.  
  
"Yep, all into Trek, Star Wars, Xena, Jonathan, was one of 'em, you know short, kind of weird, alternate reality guy. Warren the leader, very gawky guy, now very dead, courtesy o' Willow, he tried to kill me, he shot me, Willow got the bullet out but she was very dark, and evil looking and acting. We found out she was that way because of Tara." Buffy looked at her feet.  
  
"Where's the third? 'Cause I want to kick his ass!" Riley was in rage.  
  
"Settle down, Rye, it's okay, he's using his knowledge for good now." Buffy said calmly. "Good? Like what does he do? Is he an accountant somewhere? Does he fight with Superman?" Riley joked.  
  
"He fights with us." Buffy said quietly.  
  
"What? His friend tried to kill you and you employ him demon hunter?"  
  
"Riley, he never really had it out for me, it was his friend. And well, we brought him in for interrogation and he ended up working with us, even if he is a sissy." Buffy smiled but said it seriously.  
  
"I heard that!" Andrew yelled from the basement.  
  
"Still, Buffy, God, his crew tried to exterminate you and you let him work with you? That's insane."  
  
"Yep, I am insane Buffy, you've already commented on that in the past." She laughed softly and went over and sat on his lap.  
  
"Am I your cozy chair?" Riley joked.  
  
"You're just very...., what's the word? Comfortable, warm, secure, and I love ya." Buffy turned to him and kissed him lightly. They seemed all alone, quiet, but loud, noisy, alone, as if they were the only beings in existance, though Xander sat in a nearby chair. Each of their breaths came out steadily, softly, the air went in and out, life stopped. 


	13. Fly

Months passed softly and surely, every day bled to the next, truths came through the air vents, past lies left and entered. They lived in the time of now, then, there, alone, quiet. The slaying continued, nightly patrols almost rid Los Angeles of the living dead. A few gangs, flocks, and sole vamps remained. Angel and Spike hadn't taken the news of her engagement well. They knew she could NEVER marry either one of them, she needed trust, love, life, the living, solidarity, and they both knew, even if they denied it, only Riley could give her those things. The gang all lived in harmony, and not the perky humorous vampire valley-girl either, it was peaceful, happy, and Riley was finally accepted as an official scooby again. All was the same except there was a lovely ceremony hanging in their faces.  
  
"RILEY! Do you have the chapel reserved in Huxley? 'Cause we have to leave soon." Buffy yelled from the basement where she was stuffing her humongo wedding dress into a air-less bag, along with the bridesmaid dresses.  
  
"Yes, it's reserved, along with the hotel for honeymoon night." Riley ran down the stairs and yelled. He arrived and gave Buffy a mischievous look.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, mister. Good about the room, I don't want friends and fam peeking in on our well, business."  
  
"Risky Business." Riley laughed.  
  
"And I could've done without that movie mention, thank you very much. When I was eleven, my mom let me watch it, I tried the sliding thing and slid into a banister, not very fun."  
  
"Ah, you think I haven't tried the sliding? I got hurt too, I think they gave Tom some frictioned socks. That kind of stopped him." Riley grinned.  
  
"Hmm. Mr. Theory." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Comes with the psychology training." He chuckled coming closer and hugging her around her middle.  
  
"Stop it! I'm packing." Buffy joked sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, okay, we leave tomorrow, you still have tomorrow to pack, you need some relief." Riley said.  
  
"That's why I'm packing now, so I can sleep in tomorrow." Buffy smiled. "I think these things out. Maybe Buffy needs a break, maybe I do. Maybe a nap." She giggled.  
  
"A nap, sounds good." Riley grinned.  
  
Buffy laid down on the carpeted floor and stayed there, Riley plopped down beside. "So anticipating the long journey home?" Buffy asked playfully. "Eh, not much contact with the fam the past few years." Riley said quietly.  
  
"Well, they'll forget about the no contact when they are caught up in the wedding. That should buy you some time for excuses."  
  
"That's what I was thinking." Riley grinned and leaned over and kissed her neck.  
  
"I love you, Riley Finn." Said Buffy sweetly.  
  
"And I love you, Buffy Summers." Smiled Riley.  
  
"Oh, I just remembered something! Buffy Finn, it really doesn't roll of the tongue, but Riley and Buffy Finn does. I'll be Mrs. Buffy Anne Summers Finn." Buffy giggled.  
  
"BASF. Those are some good initials." Riley chuckled, meaning every word. Buffy didn't hear it, she was asleep.  
  
The next day all was a problem. Dawn, Hank, Xander, Willow, Giles, Riley, and Buffy had scraped up the money to take a flight to Iowa. The slayerettes, Wood, and Faith hadn't. The plan was The Scoobies were to take the flight, while the others drove the bus. Riley gave Wood three-hundred dollars for the road, which could spread over the three days it took to get there.  
  
"Well, bye guys, we have to catch our flight now." Xander waved as they cleared out and went to the airport.  
  
"Bye Xander." The slayerettes giggled.  
  
On the way to the airport, Buffy complained.  
  
"Riley, do I look presentable enough?" Buffy asked. Her hair was in a tight ponytail, she wore white pants, a pink sweater and a pair of black boots.  
  
"Considering how cold it is up there, I think you'll do fine." Riley laughed hugging her.  
  
"Thanks, honey." Buffy laughed.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"Of course, new people, wedding, future life. You?"  
  
"Yep, my brothers are going to give me a hard time for hiding someone as beautiful as you, then there's that parental embarrassment factor, naked baby photos, everything. But, it'll be okay."  
They were soon on a flight to Iowa. Riley and Xander had the seats behind Dawn, Willow and Buffy, while Giles and Hank had the seats behind them. Willow and Buffy played travel Pictionary, and travel Operation while Dawn slept. Riley and Xander talked about Buffy, Xander gave him warnings, Riley listened. Hank badgered Giles about England while Giles read an old Watcher's journal.  
Soon a romantic movie came on the screen and Buffy motioned for Willow and Riley to switch spots, she also sent Dawn with Willow. The Wedding Planner came on the screen.  
  
"This movie was requested by 25B, in honor of their friend's wedding that will occur in a few days." The intercom said.  
  
Buffy turned to 25B. Xander and Willow waved, Buffy blushed.  
  
"I was thinking of taking a nap, but since we have a movie dedicated to us, I guess I'll have to stay up." Buffy whispered into Riley's ear, he grinned.  
  
"I guess you will." Smiled Riley.  
  
"Hmmm. Do I smell airline food?" Buffy laughed.  
  
"Just had some, those pretzels linger." He said quietly.  
  
Buffy leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. The movie started, within five minutes, Buffy was sleeping. Riley asked for a fleece blanket, and he covered her up, softly without making a noise. The movie ended and Xander saw Buffy sleeping on Riley's shoulder.  
  
"Will, you pay thirty dollars for a certain movie to be played, and she sleeps through it. But, then again, she's our Buffy." Xander said to Willow.  
  
"Ah, nevermind, she's her. And anyway, I wanted to see it again. Well, at least Riley's awake." But, Willow was wrong, he was asleep, still, unmoving, but still asleep. 


	14. The Long Journey Home

Two hours. Two hours lost, two hours gone, and the flight had ended. The breath of the next week blinded Buffy into nothingness. She was asleep in a soft-riding rental van, to an unfamiliar territory, Riley's painting worthy hometown, Huxley. She dreamed, of the house, with flowers blooming, a fishing pond, a freshly painted red barn, and her sitting on a red gingham blanket by a wicker picnic basket and a baby in a pink onesy laying on that blanket. Her husband came up, nice and strong, he sat, his soft brownish-blond hair, the texture, his eyes true and brave, it was Riley. She smiled a happy but restless grin. He leaned over and kissed her softly but surely on her forehead. That kiss promised a future and a passion no words could express. She gazed at him dreamily, and the infant cried. The slayer woke up from her dream.  
  
"Hey, you're awake, we're almost there, be ready, be ready to be surprised by well, Smallville, USA." Riley smiled, keeping his eye on the road.  
  
"Really? That's Smallville? There seems to be a large mass ahead." Buffy joked and put her lotioned hand upon his soft warm one.  
  
"Okay, maybe I was exaggerating, but Buffy, it's small, see there are the Sandersons." Riley waved as they entered town to an elderly couple toddling down the street.  
  
"I can see why you love this place, I already do, it says, 'I'm old, I love myself, I'm everything.'" Buffy said making a marquee with her hands.  
  
'Um-hmm." Riley said, nearing a clearing ahead, where a solitary wooden sign said ' Finn Farm, ahead.'  
  
"Geez. Riley, why the sign?"  
  
"Oh, people wanting berries, cows, pigs, and other farmly things, follow the signs. I never understood it, it was up before I was born."  
  
"I'm so nervous, the fam, the friends, will they like me? Will they love me? Am I good enough? All those questions are plaguing me!"  
  
"Buff, relax, there'll be other familiar faces out there besides mine. Graham'll be there."  
  
"Wh-aa-tt? You invited Graham?"  
  
"Yep, he's one of my groomsmen. Buffy, he doesn't hate you passionately like Forrest did. So don't worry, if he does, I won't let him touch you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, no man touches my girl."  
  
"With exception, of my dad, Xander, and Giles right? Not that they'll do anything weird anyway." "Right." They entered a green area onto a dirt road which led to a large blue house.  
  
"Riley, geez, that's huge. Nothing like what I grew up in." Buffy said amused.  
  
"It's home." Riley shrugged.  
  
"It's a big home." Buffy said and Riiley pulled into the driveway. The van was met by a 17 year old girl. Riley unlocked the doors and everyone got out.  
  
"RILEY!! My big bro!" The girl went up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Hey, Lis." He smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Ehem." Buffy coughed.  
  
"Oh, Lis, this is Buffy." Putting his arm around Buffy.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lis." Buffy held out her small hand.  
  
"I've been waiting to meet you too, Buffy, Rye's told us so much." Lis put out her hand and shook Buffy's.  
  
A small petite woman with a blonde bob came out the door. " Oh, Riley, it's been so long, you must be Buffy, I'm Jessie, this big oaf's mom." She walked up to Riley and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, hi, um, Jessie." Buffy smiled, amazed at the size difference between Riley and his mother.  
  
"You can be casual with me, it's his dad that's the problem." Jessie said.  
  
"Sorry, I'm really not attentive at the moment, jet lag, packing, everything, pre marital wedding stress." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, I understand, why don't you and my Riley go take a nap? There's a free bedroom upstairs." Jessie replied.  
  
"Thanks. I'm really, really tired." Buffy took Riley by the hand and Jessie led them up the stairs. They ended up in a room with college sport pendants on the walls.  
  
"This your room?" Buffy asked once Jessie left the room.  
  
"Used to be." He grinned and plopped on the big comfy bed.  
  
"Very spacey, I like it." Buffy laughed and laid down next to Riley.  
  
"Let's take a nap." Riley smiled and adjusted himself to the bed. "That's what I was counting on, my piece of bread." Buffy curled next to Riley and put her hand on his chin.  
  
"I love you, Buffy."  
  
"I love you, Riley." They kissed and then both of them were quiet.  
  
"Riley, being in your home makes me think, where will we live? Sunnydale's gone, LA's too expensive, here's too far from my friends." Buffy finally said softly stroking her hand on his arm.  
  
"Maybe somewhere in the middle, who knows?" Riley replied quietly. 


	15. Problems Starting With F

That night was hectic, Riley's brothers were tall, handsome, and very much like Riley himself. Buffy noticed Mr. Finn was very tall, about seven feet compared to his small wife, Jessie. Hank, Buffy, Dawn, Riley, and Riley's family sat at the large oval table for dinner, while Willow, Xander, and Giles sat at a makeshift dinner table, originally a foldable garage sale table.  
  
"So you're Mr. Summers?" Mr. Finn asked Hank putting out his own hand.  
  
"That's what they call me, but, you can call me Hank." Hank held out his hand joking.  
  
Across the table the two girls got to know each other.  
  
"So you're seventeen?" Lis asked.  
  
"Right." Dawn pointed out.  
  
"Still you look old enough." Lis replied flicking a strand of blonde hair out of her face.  
  
"Old enough for what?"  
  
"Oh, post reception party, planned by my friends, they got this club downtown, Quick Silver reserved, it's awesome, and there are gonna be some hot guys there, very cute, like my friend, Craig." Lis said quietly. "You in?"  
  
"Probably can swing by, I'll get Faith to drive me." Dawn said.  
  
"Who's Faith? Cool name. She our age?"  
  
"Naa, she's like two years older than Buffy."  
  
"And your sis is how old?"  
  
"Oh, twenty three, well, Faith is a mad partier."  
  
"Okay, she can come."  
  
A voice came from the end of the table. "Faith? What about her?" Buffy asked mid-convo with Jessie. Buffy strolled to the end and took Dawn's hand and led her to an empty room.  
  
"What the hell were you doing bringing Faith up to Lis?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Nothin', we were just talking about your bridesmaids."  
  
"Oh really? Faith is a bridesmaid, but by god, she isn't a friend, you know what she did!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You weren't talking about the bridesmaids were you? You were talking about her and him, you should've known better."  
  
"NO! I wasn't, I swear, okay, Lis was just talking about a post reception party her friends were having, and she invited me, I said Faith would probably be able to drive me, damn, get of my case."  
  
"Okay, just nothing supernatural can be brought up here, they're really respectable people and they don't know about, well, The Initiative, me, the slayer, anything."  
  
They heard Riley's voice talking to his family and then him walking to the room door. "Everything all right in there?" Riley asked.  
  
"Come in, Rye." Buffy said. He entered shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Buffy was just chastising me for bringing Faith up." Dawn replied, followed by a hit on the head.  
  
"My parents don't know the monster details, so I'd rather not bring it up." Riley said.  
  
"I just got mad at Dawn, I don't want the F factor to sour the relationship again." Buffy smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
"Buffy, every time I look at you, I check to see it's you looking back, I don't think she can sour it, if she's not in there." He gazed into Buffy's eyes and hugged her.  
  
Dawn left disgusted about that touchy feely moment. "So, who's Faith?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Buffy's opposite twin sister from the middle of nowhere, except she's two years older than Buffy is." Dawn said and Jessie made a soft O with her mouth. Back to the empty room.  
  
"I just feel like I'm in this ocean of emotion, and I'm swimming, and swimming, and I'm lost, so I try to come up for air, but I'm weak, helpless, I just drown. And once I fall to the bottom some hungry little fish eat my insides and skin up, every inch of me, in their teensy little stomachs." Buffy said crying onto Riley's soft blue shirt.  
  
"Honey, darling, sugar, cupcake, relax." Riley said pulling his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Never ever call me cupcake." Buffy looked up at him seriously.  
  
"I won't from here on out."  
  
"We're clear?" Buffy asked, tears streaming down her cheek.  
  
"We're clear." He smiled, picking her up, holding her in his arms, cradling her, like a newborn baby, his baby, his Buffy, his sweet, peculiar, lovely Buffy. He left the room and Xander seeing Buffy limp and teary asked stupidly ", Any action adventure?" He piped up, and then embarrassedly shrunk into his seat.  
  
"More like emotion packed, somebody needs her sleep." Riley raised an eyebrow tenderly and carried her up the stairs. He finally laid her on the bed carefully and gingerly. He covered her with a chenille blanket that had been draped over an easy chair, he left the room. He heard a slight whimper whine and returned to find her silently staring straight at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked softly sitting down putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Can you stay with me awhile?" She asked softly, trying to breathe out the words that brought a frog to his throat.  
  
"Of course." Riley replied. He acted for two hours as a human pillow and sponge, eh absorbed her tears, and she hugged him and kept her forehead to his shoulder. She told him her feelings, she told him her secrets, she told him things he didn't want or need to know. All weakily, of course. They had never just had a simple crying session before, he could even swear he felt hot tears rolling down his own cheeks as well as hers.  
  
"God, I'm such a coward, all this time to think, I've been supposedly fighting pain off, but simply I've just been fighting." Buffy said simply to him, cradled in his arms.  
  
"Buffy, don't say that, you're the bravest soul I've ever known." Riley said seeming appalled.  
  
"After you left, I was angry, full of pain and anger, I took it out on the vamp populace, I even wanted to become a nun, but, I liked fighting so much, I was addicted like a drug, like you were to those vampire whores, not that I still hold it against you, I fought because I wanted to hurt you so much, I wanted to hit you, slap you, but I couldn't, I just couldn't."  
  
"Buffy, when you didn't stop me from leaving, that was a slap in the face, like a giant with super power had slapped me. I was weak, like those sailors found on beaches after a shipwreck, I clung to the nearest woman, and stuck with it, her, Sam, but in my heart I knew NOBODY could be like you, I needed you, hell, I wanted you."  
  
"Really?" Buffy amazed.  
  
"Buffy, you are the love of my life, I've always known it on some level when I first laid eyes on you, I knew something was good, true, special about you. I'm the sailor and you've wrecked my ship. But now, you've excavated it and replenished it back to it's old flame." She knew by his gaze he meant every word of that, and he had meant anything romantic he had ever said to her. It was nice. 


	16. Stride

Strider was a large gray horse, strong, and he knew the meaning of "GET!" But he could be gentle, he could be lazy and walk around for a day, even forgetting where or what he was supposed to do. He used to be Riley's horse, now, he belonged to Lis, he went with her to competitions, and he let her ride him to the stream. Strider was and always had been, a good horse, a loyal creature, which looked out for everyone's welfare.  
  
"So, how do I get on this thing?" Buffy asked. Riley lifted her up and inserted her tennis shoed feet into the leather holds.  
  
"See? It's not so hard, it's like driving, you get one good experience, and poof, and you're set on the activity."  
  
"Okay, it's not so bad, I admit as much, but, sincerely, I feel really weird on top of some humongous animal that could trample me." Buffy laughed giddily.  
  
"My first feelings exactly, to the word. I didn't want to marry you without you having a good horsey experience." Riley chuckled, stabilizing Buffy on the horse.  
  
"I guess that's kind of like my idiosyncrasy, except, it's something about slaying one vampire." Buffy giggled.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm clear, then?"  
  
"Damn right you are." Buffy joked leaning over to kiss Riley, she fell of the horse. She smiled, dazed, she laughed at herself. She raised her hand for pick up; he grabbed it and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Maybe, I should ride with you." Riley lifted Buffy up with him and he sat down on the horse.  
  
They rode around, Buffy up front, Riley securely holding onto her, guiding the horse. They rode for three hours. Over the whole Finn farm. They talked, anticipations, aggravations, everything that popped into their heads.  
  
"You scared about the rehearsal dinner?" Buffy asked trembling.  
  
"Considering it's tonight. I'm pretty freaked. Because, it means, by this time tomorrow we'll be married." He smiled while twitching.  
  
"Ah, pre marital jitters, I've felt them since you asked for my hand." Buffy smiled tenderly and then looked away into the distance.  
  
"What's wrong?" Riley asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, I just think Wood should be at your house by now. They should be, anyway. God, it's so bright. It's beautiful." Buffy said awed by the very existence of the sun.  
  
"Just like you." Riley grinned and stroked her arm softly.  
  
"Ah, flattery, usually, it doesn't work on me, but I've surrendered." Buffy joked.  
  
"I just want to stay out here all day, bask in the sunlight, absorb the energy, get to be part of the light." Buffy said, like she was asking Riley if he felt the same way.  
  
"It has that effect on people." Riley hugged her from behind softly, he hugged her soft as the breeze flowed through the trees, this was the stuff. Nothing like the animal instinct of the college days, it was sensual, not sexual, it went right into Buffy's heart, and was locked there, as if he only had the key. She smiled into the distance of fields and such like, the flowery aroma, swept into her nose, and stayed, lingered, the lazy smell, attracted all her being, his too.  
  
"So, you think we should go back? It's getting to be noon, already." Buffy looked at a tree, a virtual sundial.  
  
"We should go to the house." Riley nodded and got off the horse, Buffy followed. Riley got up front while Buffy clung to his back. Strider ran at his command, he ran like nothing anyone had seen, fast, speedy, even for an old horse like himself.  
  
"You know, don't you?" Riley asked abruptly as they were running.  
  
"What?" Buffy replied.  
  
"That, that, I came to town, to Sunnydale, a few times. After, well, you know." Riley said.  
  
"WHAT?" Buffy was outraged. "And you didn't drop a call?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping you'd find me, she who hangs out in cemetaries. I thought if you nightly patrolled, you'd find me, I sat in the cemetary, waiting, slaying random vampires." He said truthfully.  
  
"God, Riley, if you don't call, how would I know you were there?"  
  
"I just had this feeling you would." He shrugged.  
  
"Riley, I moped, I fought demons, I moped, I fought Glory, I died, and you never thought to let me know you were there, that's just wrong. You knew where I was, The Magic Box, my house, Giles's place, and you didn't say 'Hey, nice to see ya'?"  
  
"Buffy, I was nervous, I just felt, discarded, lost, and you'd find me again and make me new. It was just a matter of my guts, I felt you'd find me, and it'd be better." Riley admitted.  
  
"It's not that easy, a lot less hassle for both of us, if you had come straight to me. Who'd you talk to while you were in town?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Spike, Giles, Xander, Dawn." Riley said ashamed.  
  
"Oh my god, you talked to them and they didn't say a word. They are so dead when I get back." Buffy made a fist.  
  
"Buffy, I made them promise, they all urged me to come to see you, I was a coward not to see they were right." Said Riley quietly. Buffy's fingers uncurled. 


	17. Rehearsal

They were home, and they discovered they weren't the only ones, the bus had arrived an hour before they came back. Faith was lounging on the couch, twisting her strands of hair. The slayerettes played and did makeovers with Lis. Everyone lingered around the house, idle, quiet, lazy, it was boring. Finally, Buffy felt the need to break up the quiet.  
  
"I'm going to go nuts if we're quiet any longer! You all know you're never this quiet!" Buffy was yelling, Riley tried to quiet her down.  
  
"Buffy, shh, we can do something else, don't ruin their time." He said softly.  
  
"Okay, what do you want to do?" Buffy asked, already knowing what he meant. "OH, we still have to take our luggage to that hotel, I got ya." Buffy winked. He winked back. They got up, scurried upstairs, soon, they were gone.  
  
"You know what they're doing, right?" Faith asked quietly.  
  
The girls nodded, and giggled.  
  
They were in the car, driving with their loaded bags chock-full of goods, T-shirts, pants, sandals, and such. They finally arrived at their hotel, The Huxley Heart Hotel.  
  
"You booked us a room at The Huxley Heart Hotel? This place is...." Riley thinking Buffy was going to say something rude and criticizing about it he replied ", mediocre?"  
  
"NO! I was going to say it was huge! God, Riley, you did well." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
  
"Don't I always?" He grinned. It was a rhetorical question. She smiled back. He said ", There's a hot tub and pool, that's why I chose here instead of the Huxley Holiday Hotel."  
  
"Hmm, a lot of water loving in the plan?" Buffy joked.  
  
"Maybe a tad." He grinned.  
  
"Well, we better load our room with our luggage before they get a little suspicious." Buffy raised an eyebrow mischievously. They parked, signed in, and went to their room upstairs.  
  
"WOW! You went all out with the reservations! It's beautiful." Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Only the best, for you, I mean." He smiled as Buffy came over to him, and hugged him.  
  
"Very cozy and homely, I like it." She grinned. They napped and napped, but by four o' clock, they had to leave. Buffy dressed herself in a lavender mini dress, the bottom part of the dress went to half her calf. Riley wore a nice gray shirt and some blue jeans. They were off to the chapel. They arrived shortly at The Huxley All Saints Catholic Church where they were to practice the ceremony, the actual ceremony would be held in the field behind the Finn household. The church was large, it had stunning stained glass windows, and beautiful stone work.  
  
"You went here? It's b-e-a-utiful! I love it, now I'm regretting having a outdoor wedding." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Yes, I went here every Sunday for eighteen years, and after that, on occasional Sundays, but the sermons are awesome." Riley grinned while he remembered his past at the cathedral.  
  
"Well, I am very impressed, c'mon, we have to go in sometime." Buffy urged. Riley parked the car in an open parking spot. Buffy and Riley got out and began to walk to the doors of the church.They noticed the large yellow bus parked in four parking spaces, Buffy grinned and he chuckled a little. They entered to find everyone there, the church all ready as if the wedding was to take place within the hour to come. Dawn wore her green gown, Willow her pink, and Faith a pleasant peach color that looked amazing against her skin. Faith had her brunette locks up in a nice soft bun with a faux orange rose clip in her hair. Willow had her hair cut and curled in little spirals. Dawn's simply was in a glamorous ponytail, very neat, and good for her age, even if it was only a few years or so, her human growth age. Lis sat quietly, but sulky on the pews next to her parents and the sleyerettes, she was fixing a ribbon rose that had come loose on her dress. Mr. and Mrs. Finn sat patiently, while Mr. Finn gazed at his wristwatch. Xander stood by Graham and Riley's brothers, Craig and Jeff on the stairs to the top level where the sermons were heard. Giles and Hank stood by the opening to the aisle, nobody noticed the two standing there.  
  
"Eh-Hemm?" Buffy coughed to alert them of their prescense. They looked and realized the couple had been standing in the back for the past five minutes or so. Pink tinges ended up on everybody's faces.  
  
"Uh, can we start? Because, I'm really hungry." Riley joked as he went up front, leaving Buffy in her spot. Giles and Hank slipped their arms between Buffy's and the wedding march began.  
  
DUH-DUH-DA-DUH-DUH-DUH-DA-DUH-HMM-HMM-HM-HMM-HMM-HMM-HM. Buffy strolled slowly down the aisle, quietly, pretending she was holding her bouquet of lilys, she teared up, and let those tears bead down her face, Riley saw them and let his own roll down. As if they shared a silent secret, they smiled tenderly to one another, a secret and a always secretive grin. She finally ended up in the front, where Giles and Hank let go of her and both split to the separate sides of the aisle. Riley gazed into Buffy's eyes, and she swam in them, she wasn't drowning, the wind had stopped, the storm had ceased, she was safe. The pre-ceremony began, it worked, it was perfect, as rehearsals go anyway. It went onto 5:30 in the afternoon, when the rain beated upon the windows, though not ruining their splendor, it reminded Dawn of the Hilary Duff song "Come Clean", she even softly hummed a few verses of it, and kind of smirked.  
  
The rehearsal ended, they went to the special communion room where fried chicken was served, soem mashed potatoes. They sat, giggling, at everything, the giddiness and feeling of a wedding. Buffy felt something was amiss, there was an otherworldly stirring within the building. Riley noticed she was distracted, he asked what was wrong.  
  
"I feel something..." Buffy anwered.  
  
"Sub-terrestrial? What?" He whispered.  
  
"Yea, a little demonic, like a.." Buffy whispered and then mouthed vampire.  
  
"You got a stake?" He asked quietly.  
  
"What do you think? I'm wearing a dress. What are the possibilities I'd have one on me?" Buffy replied sarcastically.  
  
"We'll make do with a knife from the church kitchen, de-capitation do?" He asked softly.  
  
"C'mon." Buffy said, they got up and went to the kitchen and snatched a knife, no one noticed.  
  
They ended up in the storage room. Someone lit a light, and a shimmer came off the vampire's hair, it appeared to be a bleached blonde.  
  
"SPIKE! What the heck are you doing here?" Buffy shouted loudly, but not loudly enough for the guests to hear. Riley rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I just thought I'd wish you and that bloke of yours a happy wedding, because I can't make it to the wedding." He grinned.  
  
"Who invited you anyway?" Riley asked jokedly.  
  
"Nobody in particular, I'd be no fun, being a big ol' pile of dust and all." He smiled.  
  
"Get out. NOW! Before you're seen, you weren't even invited to this." Buffy said angrily.  
  
"GEEZ! Don't be such a pooper, I'll leave." He left and turned back getting his last glimpse of her, then he continued to go.  
  
"Just like him, isn't it?" Riley shrugged. Buffy nodded. They walked back and enjoyed their food. 


	18. I Be Wed

It was morning, Buffy was dressed in her gown, which the tail of it went into the next room, her hair was curled and soft, it was magnificent. She wore her pearl engagement present earrings, and she wore a nice gold amethyst chain.Willow did her make-up. Dawn primped in front of the wall mirror in the house. Buffy glanced outside, she saw Xander, Riley, and his brothers set up the backyard. Roses were twined around the arch over the wedding area. A nice wine colored carpet was laid down as an aisle. It was her dream wedding, and it was that day she had been dreaming and waiting for for months. She noticed something, Riley's chest was bare, she had almost forgotten how good a chest it was, nice, fit, and carved to perfection, only a few scars courtesy of Adam, and a piece of glass he had used to remove his behavior modification chip.  
She smiled, Willow noticed the pleasure on her face.  
  
"Buffy, are you going to let him know you're there?" Willow asked meekly.  
  
"Are you kidding me? A good stare is what I need now, and if he saw me, the wedding charm would be gone. 22nd rule in the wedding rule book is NEVER let the groom see the brides wedding dress before the ceremony. It's a simple rule." Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Okay, I just know how he is, sneaky and alert, he'll notice you staring at him. Or he'll send a messenger like..."  
  
"Hey all." Xander came through the door, his eye patch matched his tux perfectly, it looked nice. He had a white rose tucked in one of the front pockets. He looked nice.  
  
"Xander, you finally found something that matches the patch, formal wear!" Buffy joked, Willow giggled.  
  
"Hehe, haha, harhar. They're almost finished with the back." Xander replied.  
  
"I noticed, it's beautiful, you did great. Is my groom getting ready?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Just went to change, and Buffy, you look, a-, amazing, stunning, god, you look beautiful. Buffy, just want you to know, if Riley, if he..." Xander smiled reassuringly.  
  
"...hurts me? You'll kick his ass, right? You'll kick his donkey? And thanks, Xand, I was going for stunning. Thanks, Xand, I love you." She smiled.  
  
"I love you too." He smield and came to hug her.  
  
"Eh-hemm?" Willow coughed.  
  
"C'mon, Will, you get to join the group hug, you know that." Xander laughed. Willow came running. She grinned and joined in, she exerted a squeal of delight.  
  
"Xand, did Rye send you up here? You know as a messenger, to at the last moment take a polaroid picture, and run downstairs with it, like a spy? Saying 'look what I got'?" Buffy whispered. "You think I'm that sneaky? Knowing me, I'll trip over the stairs and fall trying to run away." Xander laughed.  
  
"Knowing Xander is hazardous." Willow joked.  
  
"HEY!" Xander playfully hit Willow's head.  
  
"Xand, you know I love you." Willow said.  
  
"My inner tenth grader thanks you." He said oddly.  
  
"My inner tenth grader says 'SNAP OUT OF IT'!" Buffy joked.  
  
"Ah, the almost popular Buffster has resurfaced." Xander said quietly.  
  
"No, she hasn't, she's buried in this big wedding dress." She smiled, her honey blonde hair pulled in a bun had not been hairsprayed, so when she laughed a strand fell out of it.  
  
"Oh, news for you, wedding starts in thirty minutes, so be ready." He said and then left the room.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be ready, I always am." She grinned and waved him out the door.  
  
Twenty-eight minutes later Buffy was rushing down the stairs, she had one second to lose so she peeked out one little porthole like window, almost everyone was there, Riley was up front and looked at his watch impatiently, Buffy smiled. She ran again and finally ended up at the back door where her bridesmaids, the flower girl Olivia, and the ring boy Mark, Giles, and Hank were. They saw her and smiled, she went to the back of the line and linked arms with her father and her former Watcher. The wedding march began.  
One by one the bridesmaids went down the aisle in their spring pastel gowns, Faith, Willow, Dawn, and Luann, Buffy's friend since kindergarten all strolled down it proudly, youthfully, happily. Then, Buffy's cue came, she took a baby step, then two, and she was gone, down the aisle. The spring breeze hit her back in soft waves. The decorations were magnificent, tears slowly beaded down her face, her veil hung in her face, a white soft, thin, transculent veil. The flowers from Olivia's basket flew in the air by every wave of the wind.  
She walked more, quietly, but majestically down it, she looked up front, Riley's eyes were full of emotion, admiration, and love, he smiled when he saw her. In the last verses of the age old tune, Buffy found her spot, she gazed into his eyes, she quietly put her hand forward, he took it and grinned tenderly. Her pinky finger curled around his, it was nice. He gazed in her eyes once more, and she knew it, she knew he loved her.  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
